


Dogs For The Win

by Kabuto_pants



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Gay Dogs, M/M, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabuto_pants/pseuds/Kabuto_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke made a stupid decision regarding his relationship with Naruto, and are now living lives seperately. How could things have ended up so badly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs For The Win

It was summer time. Yes, that time of the year that all the college kids and high school students decide to look for a job that they don't plan on keeping during their school year. Uzumaki Naruto thought it was pathetic. He needed a job more than any of those kids. He was supporting himself and his two dogs, Fish and Cake. The man with the sunshine hair was also paying off numerous student loans, and bills for his one bedroom house. He wasn't using his money for leisure like those kids would be, but not even McDonald's would take a college graduate with a MA in Criminology & Criminal Justice.  
Yeah, life was rough.

Naruto tightened his hands around the two leashes holding Fish and Cake, Fish being a Lab and Setter mix, Cake a Chow and Bouvier mix. Both were extremely strong dogs, and they kept pulling the tall man down the street, yanking and yanking against their collars as they wanted to chase every single squirrel and sniff every scent. The cerulean eyed one with the deep tan, kept his arm stiff and bent at the elbow, close to his chest. He was honestly trying to get the two dogs to heel.

Obviously it wasn't working.

Making a left turn down the next street, Naruto realized that they were too close to "enemy" territory. Uchiha Sasuke lived down this street, and that was where his dogs had led him. They loved the black-haired man with a fiery passion, along with Sasuke's two dogs, Tybalt and Mercutio. Go figure, the guy was into Shakespeare, and Naruto named his dogs after himself.  
"No, we are not going to see your fuck buddies. Cake, stop humping Fish. Oh what the fuck, Fish!"

Fish decided to turn over onto his back and let the older of the two continue to dry hump him. This was a natural occurrence between the two male dogs. If they didn't get to see Tybalt and Mercutio, they would just go at it, no matter where they were. It was a huge dog orgy otherwise. Naruto wondered how in the world he ended up with gay dogs, and an ex-boyfriend who also had gay dogs. It couldn't be that his gayness was rubbing off on Fish and Cake, could it?

It was too late to do anything when he heard a "tsk" behind himself, Naruto knew that he had been caught. Sasuke stood but a few feet away with his own, well-behaved, pure-breed dogs, not on leashes, and standing perfectly still beside their master. The blond one was pissed to say the least. He didn't want to talk to Sasuke, not after their split a week ago. Yes, Naruto was hurt, but he was more angry than anything.

Why, dear reader, may you ask?

Simply because Sasuke decided that he wanted nothing to do with Naruto, even after telling him that he loved him. What bullshit is that, right? The Uchiha was a man of "honor and dignity" though, and couldn't be seen dating another man. What would society think?

"Fish, Cake, come on, let's go. It's time for Cake to get shaved," Naruto all but ground out, not looking at the black-haired man behind him. Fish was the first one up, but he was too busy trying to get over to see Tybalt and Mercutio. Tybalt was a Large (German) Munsterlaunder, and Mercutio was a Great Dane. Tybalt's coat was still nice and cut from the grooming Naruto had given him two weeks ago, just to surprise Sasuke. He knew that, at the time, Sasuke had no time to do the job himself, so he trimmed the long fur and bathed him, as well as Mercutio, and his own two dogs. Cake just needed a touch up though, since he was looking like a stupid poodle now.

"Hn, not even going to acknowledge me, dobe? I even came all this way just to see you too," Sasuke said, crossing his arms and looking down at the blond. The Uchiha, with the MA in Sociology, was a good five inches taller than Naruto, and his piercing black eyes were pissing off the blond.

"Oh shut up you bastard. You just came down here to rile up my dogs. I hope you die of heat stroke in that turtle neck of your's," there were so many other words the blond wanted to say to the Sociology major, from "I hate your fucking guts," to "I love you, and I want to die without you." Mushy, yes, he knew, but it was the truth. Sasuke was an ass to him, not having the decency to even talk to him in person when they broke up. Phone conversation for the win, am I right?

Naruto turned to leave, dragging Fish and Cake behind him, though they were jumping and trying to go the other way. The criminologist couldn't go that way though, or else it would be the death of him. His life, dignity, and pride would all be shattered if he were to run back to Sasuke now.

Maybe it was because of his own stupidity that Sasuke didn't realize how much damage he had done in the first place. To him, this was a simple test of love. He thought Naruto knew that. He had said, "I love you," in the first place, right?

Sasuke was frustrated with this past week. He had been an entire week without the caring blond, an entire week without gay dog orgies (which he was okay with, but Tybalt and Mercutio did not like AT ALL), and an entire week without being able to get any work done. His mind was so distracted with thoughts of Naruto that Sasuke couldn't even function during work properly.

Maybe Naruto didn't need Sasuke like the Uchiha needed the Uzumaki. Sasuke hated that thought with a passion, but he could only think of it as true. Had this been in reverse, the sociologist would be on his knees in less than a heartbeat, begging Naruto to take him back. He may have said that he was a man of "honor and dignity," but he was anything but. No matter what anyone thought, Sasuke had Naruto with him, and kissed him when he felt like it.

It breaks your heart, doesn't it?

Naruto laid in his own cold bed, tears trailing down his cheeks. Fish and Cake laid in the large bed with the man, cuddling up close to him despite the heat. Their master was sad, they didn't like it one bit. Fish licked the tears off of the blonde's cheeks, lapping at his eyes to keep more of the salt water from falling. He pulled the dog down to lay beside him on the bed, since Naruto was on his side. Cake laid behind him, head resting on Naruto's shoulder. The dogs looked at each other, obviously worried for the man who cared for them. He was like their mother…only male. The man let out another sob and hugged Fish close, nearly causing the dog to yelp in surprise.

"Stupid Sasuke! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Why did you do this to me," the words came out much more broken and jumbled than humanly possible (so for the sake of the story, I left out the first translation and put the correct sentence in). The two dogs looked down at their master in petrified fear, not able to understand what was said, but human language was gibberish to them anyways.

Perking up, Cake stood up, ears slightly raised as he looked towards the bedroom door. Fish followed suit, even fighting Naruto to stand since the man wouldn't let him go. Sasuke was in the house with his two dogs. Naruto forgot to change the locks and make Sasuke leave the key when he kicked the black-haired man out. Definition of dumb blonde, am I right? No, honestly, anyone would "forget" when they hoped the love of their life would come back to them by some miracle of God.

Sasuke was an expert in Naruto-Gibberish. He understood the sob, it was clear as day for him. Tybalt and Mercutio growled at their master, hearing his mate in pain. For dogs, they had high moral standards. Dog Code said you never, ever, ever make your mate howl in pain, unless in discipline. Even then it wasn't supposed to be a howl, just a yelp. To say Sasuke felt bad, no, worse than bad, was an understatement.

Fish and Cake jumped off the bed and slipped through the cracked bedroom door, jumping on Sasuke. They were glad to see him since they figured he was the only one who would make Naruto happy…or at least stop his sobbing. The blond crawled out of bed and wiped his eyes off in the collar of his baggy short-sleeved shirt, which happened to be his ex-lover's. He felt pathetic when he saw the sociologist on the floor with his two dogs over him. Tybalt and Mercutio took that moment to go see the criminologist, pressing against his legs and rubbing against his hands wanting to be petted.  
Giving a weak scratch to both dogs' heads, he looked to the floored man with red and puffy eyes.

"What are you doing here, bastard," asked Naruto, kneeling down beside Sasuke. There was no hate in his voice, no contempt. It was monotone and sad. Plain and simple, Sasuke hated that. He had finally caught on that he had done more harm than good for their relationship with his stupid "test of love," if you could even call it that.

"I came to see you, to apologize, because I realized how badly I screwed up. I made a bad decision that seemed harmless at first," the floored man said, not looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Look at me. Sasuke."

Sasuke looked into the puffy eyes of the one man, one person, he could ever love more than himself. He had pride, but seeing how hurt, how much pain he had caused, was too much. The black-haired man's own eyes welled with tears, threatening to fall. Fall they did, like cliff divers jumping off the Grand Canyon.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I thought I could… could test how much you actually loved me. I was wrong. So, so wrong," the sociologist said, covering his face with his hands, still laying on the floor. He muffled a sob that came out, but couldn't stop it from wracking his entire body. The dogs all sat in a line to Sasuke's left, watching curiously as their masters sat on the floor and not on a chair. This was weird.

Naruto stared sadly at Sasuke, wishing he could feel like Sasuke did. Did he not know how much Naruto loved him, still? That he would do anything, even murder, for the man? The criminologist did not doubt the other man loved him until he broke his heart.

"How could you doubt that I loved you? I would do anything for you. Sasuke, look at me. Look at what you have done to me," the blond wrenched Sasuke's hands from his face and came closer to him, crying silently. There was no way for Sasuke to get up, he was pinned to the floor. Naruto had used past tense words, there was nothing left for Sasuke. He wanted to leave Naruto alone to live his life, let him find new love. "I'm a wreck because of you. You shattered my heart. I gave you are my all. I can't live without you. What I'm doing now isn't living. I'm just waiting for you to come back to me."

Sasuke pulled his arms away from Naruto's grasp and pulled the shorter man to his chest, hiding his lover's face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm in love with you. I love only you. If you let me, I'll stay forever. Right here. The way it was supposed to be. You and me," Sasuke whispered these sweet somethings into the blond's ear, nuzzling his nose into the oily hair of his love. Naruto hadn't been taking care of himself. Who would when you had no one to take care of yourself for? Sasuke kept repeating himself like a mantra, until he felt Naruto wrap his arms under his head.

"If you leave me, I don't think I'll live much longer," Naruto whispered under his breath, taking in his love's scent once more. It was intoxicating. The blond mouthed Sasuke's neck, placing open mouthed kisses along his jaw line until he reached his chin. The two men exchanged glances before exchanging a kiss, gentle and timid like their first. Lips opened simultaneously, tongues gliding against each other to taste what they had missed so much. Pulling only a centimeter away for air, Sasuke asked between nips to the blond's lips, "May I make love to you? I want to love you properly. Like you deserve."  
Naruto moaned, his eyes still closed as he felt his bottom lip taken between lips and sucked lightly. He kissed back, so happy to feel this, whatever it was. The criminologist nodded, picking himself up and helping his lover as well. They padded to the bedroom, closing the door to keep the dogs from following. They had seen enough anyways.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest, arms wrapping around his front and peeling the baggy shirt over his head. The smaller man stood before the bed, letting Sasuke ravish his neck and taking in the feeling of his hands roaming over his torso. They were so gentle, studying every crevice and muscle before turning him around swiftly. The taller of the two kissed Naruto again, with vigor and passion. It was Naruto's turn to pull away just centimeters, kissing down Sasuke's chin, to his neck, to where he unbuttoned the first button on Sasuke's shirt. He trailed his lips down as his hands popped the buttons from their holes. The blond stood once more and skimmed his hands over the pale skin, pushing the pale blue fabric off of pale shoulders.

"Lay down, Naruto. Let me take care of you," Sasuke almost pleaded, leading the man to the bed. Naruto complied, knowing he was needing this now, to be taken care of. Crawling up the bed, Naruto laid on his back with his head resting on the pillows so he could watch Sasuke at the foot of the bed. The black-haired man was removing his own pants and underwear before joining the blond on the bed, loaming over him. Pale pink lips slid down tanned skin, tongue laving at spots that would pleasure the man below him. Hearing a gasp, Sasuke looked up to see cerulean eyes tracing every detail of him. He gave a small smile, going back to his pleasing, leaving a kiss to the blond's belly-button.

Long, thin fingers folded over the hem of white boxer briefs, hiding away his lover's penis. Kissing the flesh as it became exposed, Sasuke pulled the undergarment down past his ankles, trailing lips to the boney feet. The sociologist kissed his way back up the inside of Naruto's right leg, having gone down the left, kissing the base of his lover's erect cock. Another gasp and a slight cry escaped Naruto's lips, tears of immense pleasure taking their rightful place in the cerulean eyes. "Sasuke, please," was whimpered out, knuckle being bitten to hide the noises he was making. The mentioned man pulled Naruto's hand away from his mouth, kissing the indented skin.

"Please don't hide those from me. I miss your voice. I dreamt about your voice every night. Every noise you make. I love them, the way I am in love with you."

Sasuke released the smaller hand, diving down to take Naruto's penis into his oral cavity. He curled his lips over his teeth, and flattened his tongue to the bottom of his mouth. Only when he had all he could take did Sasuke wrap his hand around what was left, and his tongue pressed against the vein pulsing inside the flesh. The taller of the two swallowed around the head, lapping at the underside of his lover's cock. Naruto's legs were wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders, arms above his head as he bucked up and down from the pleasing feeling. The other man did nothing to stop Naruto as he thrust into his mouth, he just tightened his hold around the base, and sucked harder.

"Ah…ah…Sas…I'm..I'm cumming…oh Sas…I'm cumming," cried Naruto, babbling as he bucked wildly now. He could feel his testicles retract as they released a large amount of semen into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. The black-haired man lapped up his lover's essence, not wasting a drop. The blond's legs slipped from his shoulders as he raised himself on to his hands and knees over Naruto. The criminologist was still out of it, eyes unseeing and mouth open. He was panting, drool dripped from both corners of his mouth. It was a refreshing sight for Sasuke, and he committed it to memory.  
He himself was painfully hard, but he would wait for Naruto to come back from bliss before continuing. Instead, Sasuke laid his head over the racing heartbeat of his boyfriend, feeling hands come up to play with his hair. Naruto could feel the other's erection against his spent one, but made no move to please the other. It was about him this time. Taking notice that Naruto was back down from his high, Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto's face. He was still panting, his eyes were glazed over, and cheeks were red as could be. The second perfect sight of the night.

"I'm going to continue now, is that alright?"

"Yes, Sasuke," Naruto replied, pulling Sasuke up to kiss him tenderly, still tasting himself on pale lips. He ignored the taste, just deriving satisfaction from knowing this was his and only his.  
"Will you turn over for me, Naruto," Sasuke asked, lifting himself off of the blonde to look down at him. The other complied, moving around the taller man to lay on his stomach, butt up in the air propped up by his knees. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's spine, following every bump in the skin down to the base. Lanky arms wound around thick hips as Sasuke placed his mouth over Naruto's puckered hole. Feeling the warmth, Naruto tried to roll his hips to get more of the strangely good feeling. The arms had been in place to stop that. This was to both please and prepare the blond for Sasuke's hard cock. The rough pad of Sasuke's tongue ran over the hole once before plunging in, stretching the walls. One arm let go of the hips so that he could finger Naruto once his mouth had been removed.

Naruto moaned and cried, trying his hardest to roll his hips, wanting more pleasure. He was a greedy lover, but Sasuke was so willing to give. One finger breached the first ring of muscle, curling to press against the walls. Just the feeling of it there was good for the blond man. The finger's companions filed in after, feeling Naruto relax around the finger. Sasuke scissored three fingers in the blond for good measure, twisting them slowly and curling them. Below Sasuke was a panting, crying mess.

With one last kiss to the lovely winking hole, Sasuke removed his fingers and turned Naruto onto his back once more.

"How do you want me, Naru?"

"Below me. Please below me. Ha….ha…" Naruto was almost sobbing from so much attention being given to him in the right places and in the right way. Sasuke flopped over, pulling Naruto to roll on top of him. The cerulean-eyed man straddled the thin hips of Sasuke, feeling his painful erection against his ass. His own erection was back full force. Sasuke grabbed his cock, standing it up as Naruto lifted up and aligned himself. He could feel the heat coming off of the penis that was pressing against him, and with a deep breath, he took it in slowly. The stretch hurt more than he remembered, but he withstood it. After a few minutes of almost excruciating pain, the smaller man was sitting completely down on other's cock. The pulse he felt inside him reverberated through out his body.

Naruto braced his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, as the man sat up to warp his arms around Naruto's middle. Sasuke was panting harshly, a deep frown on his face, and his eyes were sealed shut. Just feeling the slick walls of his lover, his everything, had him almost coming undone. Sasuke leaned his head against the solid chest and mouthed the flesh until a small mark appeared. The thicker man rolled his hips, feeling comfortable enough to do so now. It was the black-haired man's turn to almost sob. It felt invigorating.

Naruto began to bounce lightly with the help of Sasuke, squeezing as he went up. It became a ruthless rhythm, both almost in tears as they pleasured each other. Mouths connected once more in a fierce battle, teeth colliding and tongues wrestling. Sasuke was the first to come undone, making small noises to indicate his orgasm. Naruto rode him just a bit longer, milking him for what he was worth until streams of cum shot from his cock between the two men. Both sat in the same position for a long while, lazily kissing and caressing skin as if the other was a soft dream.

"I'm in love with you too, Sasuke," Naruto finally said, surprisingly not breaking the magic of the scene. Those were the words Sasuke had been waiting to hear, as he finally pulled the blonde down with him to lay on the bed. For a long time, they just laid there, Sasuke still inside of Naruto where he belonged, until the next morning.

Nothing broke the magic. Not even the dogs having their orgy in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I have no excuse for the gay dog orgies mentioned...shit happens when you have a bunch of horny male dogs running around. Also had been up on FF.N. Not anymore.


End file.
